Incest Married (Repost)
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Apa pernikahan ini tidak boleh terjadi? /"Kau gila? Dia oppamu." /"Umma, aku akan menikahinya!" /"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membencimu seumur hidupku!" /Aku bukan anak kandung mereka. Dan salahkah aku mencintai oppa? #ide dan cerita asli dari uchafrida noona, saya cuma remake dan edit sana – sini.
1. Chapter 1

**Incest Married [Chap.1]**

1. Author : **BabyWolf**

2. Judul : **Incest Married**

3. Kategori: **Hurt, Comfort, Drama, Angst, Romance, a bit Mature**

4. **Cast:**

- Oh Sehun

- Oh (Park) Hyun Jae

- Lee Chan Young

- Kim Kai (Jongin)

- Do Kyungsoo

Summary :

Apa pernikahan ini tidak boleh terjadi? /"Kau gila? Dia oppamu." /"Umma, aku akan menikahinya!" /"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membencimu seumur hidupku!" /Aku bukan anak kandung mereka. Dan salahkah aku mencintai oppa? #ide dan cerita asli dari uchafrida noona, saya cuma remake dan edit sana – sini.

Author POV

Seorang namja terlihat sibuk dengan dokumen diatas mejanya. Sesekali ia merentangkan kedua tangannya berusaha mengurangi pegal pada kedua tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.15 KST dan namja tadi sama sekali belum mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia adalah direktur muda Oh Sehun. Putra tunggal dari presdir Oh. Namun sepertinya namja itu harus meninggalkan sejenak kesibukannya karena dering ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo, waeyo umma?" suara lembut Sehun mengalun diantara bunyi keyboard.

"Kau dimana, Sehun? Kau tidak lupa kalau menjemput Hyunnie di bandara jam dua nantikan?"

"Iya umma, aku tidak lupa! Sekarang aku masih ada dikantor! Umma tenang saja!" orang diseberang sana mendesah lega. Umma Sehun memang sangat protektif pada anak mereka. Tunggu, kalian bingung? Sehun memang anak tunggal. Tapi dia memiliki adik angkat. Seorang yeoja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Namanya Park Hyun Jae. Keluarga Sehun mengangkat anak Hyun saat mereka mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hyun Jae adalah anak yang cerdas dan hari ini dia pulang dari Jepang untuk studynya.

"Jangan sampai terlambat, Sehun! Kau tahu dongsaengmu itu manja dan gampang sekali terluka!"

"Iya umma, aku sangat tahu Hyunnie! Umma tenang saja dirumah dan biarkan pangeran umma menjemput tuan putri, arraseo?" Sehun mematikan teleponnya dan melihat jam yang ada didinding kantornya.

"Masih ada 5 menit lagi untuk ke bandara! Dan lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang saja!" Sehun berdiri merapikan meja kerjanya dan menyambar jas serta kunci mobilnya.

Suasana bandara Incheon hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Seorang yeoja keluar dari pintu keluar 6A. Dia terlihat mencari seseorang. Merasa tak menemukan apa yang dia cari, dia menyeret kopernya ke bangku tunggu.

"Jangan bilang oppa lupa harus menjemputku kemari! Haish, apakah dia sama sekali tak mengingatku? Dasar oppa babo!" Yeoja bernama Hyun Jae itu menggerutu sambil mengutak – atik I-phonenya kasar. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari sosok namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa yang babo?" Hyun menoleh dan mendapati oppanya, Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Aa, oppa wasseo?" tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sehun sebelumnya, Hyun berdiri dan memeluk oppanya dengan erat.

"Bogoshippo oppa! Jeongmal!" ucapan lirih Hyun membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia begitu menyayangi dongsaengnya ini.

"Oppa tahu, oppa juga merindukanmu! Tapi oppa Tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang babo?" Hyun tersenyum innocent sambil meraih kopernya.

"Oppa yang babo! Kenapa tidak langsung berdiri di pintu keluar?" ucap Hyun cepat lalu berlari kearah parkiran mobil. Mendengar itu Sehun merasa bahwa sebagian jiwa yang hilang ketika Hyun harus pergi ke Jepang telah kembali. Sehun tersenyum perlahan dan menyusul dongsaengnya yang berlari didepannya.

"Bagaimana Jepang? Apa ada namja yang berani mendekati dongsaengku?" Sehun melirik Hyun yang memandangi jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Biasa saja! Dan namja disana sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa menandingi ketampanan oppa! Maka dari itu aku minta pindah untuk kuliah disini! Aku tahu pasti kalian semua marah, tapi aku sungguh tidak betah tinggal disana! Yah, meski kuliahku hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi!" Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar ocehan dongsaengnya. Ia merasa merindukan suara ini. Sudah hampir 2 tahun dia tidak mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Kau berhasil membuat appa kerepotan!" Hyun tersenyum miris dan menatap oppanya.

"Aku janji akan jadi designer handal setelah lulus nanti, jadi kalian tidak perlu cemas!" Sehun tersenyum danmengacak rambut Hyun.

"Dasar anak kecil!"

"Yak, aku sudah 20 tahun oppa! Dan itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" Hyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Sudahlah, kau mau makan sesuatu? Sepertinya aku akan bolos kantor siang ini, ottae?" Hyun mengerjabkan matanya mendengar tawaran Sehun.

"Aku mau makan di café dekat sekolah saja! Aku rindu bubble tea!"

"Arraseo, kita kesana!"

X

Hyun POV

Café ini tak berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku kemari. Aku tersenyum dan duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

"Kau pesan dulu saja, chagi! Oppa mau ketoilet sebentar!" aku mengangguk dan memesan dua bubble tea serta dua chicken rolls. Aku mengamati ruangan ini. Aku begitu merindukannya karena dulu aku sering kemari bersama Sehun oppa. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tak tahu dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi intinya aku tidak suka jika oppa berdekatan dengan yeoja lain. Aku masih ingat ketika ada yeoja yang berani mendekati oppa, kalau tidak salah namanya Krystal. Aku menerornya sampai dia tidak berani mendekati oppaku lagi.

Rrrrrr Rrrrrrrrrrr

Aku menoleh pada meja dan mendapati ponsel oppa disana. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Karena penasaran aku membukanya.

_From : Love_

_Oppa~ kau tidak sibukkan, malam ini? Aku ingin pergi menonton karena hampir dua minggu_

_kau mengacuhkanku demi berkas membosankan itu!_

_Saranghae~_

Dheg

Mataku memanas. Apa selama ini dia dekat dengan yeoja lain? Kenapa oppa sama sekali tak bilang padaku? Dadaku terasa terhimpit dan perutku bagai dialiri asam sulfat. Rasanya begitu perih. Pesananku datang dan aku hanya menatapnya saja. Semua pikiranku tertuju pada pesan singkat itu. LOVE, nama yang cukup menerangkan bahwa itu adalah orang yang special untuk oppa.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak memakannya duluan? Menunggu oppa?"

"Oppa sudah punya yeojachingu?" kulihat oppa membulatkan matanya dan menatapku bingung.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu chagi?"

"Aku tak perlu mengulanginya karena aku yakin oppa mendengarnya dengan jelas!" aku sudah tak peduli jika nantinya oppa curiga padaku. Cara bicaraku sangat dingin dibanding yang tadi.

"Chagi, aku seperti tak mengenalmu dengan cara bicaramu yang seperti itu!"

"Jawab saja oppa!" oppa terlihat menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatapku.

"Kelihatan ya? Wah, kau benar – benar peka chagi! Umma dan appa saja ak sadar aku punya yeoja~" aku langsung mendorong kasar kursiku dan pergi dari café itu. Hatiku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kudengar oppa berteriak memanggilku namun aku tak menghiraukannya dan memasuki mobil.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Baiklah, oppa minta maaf jika oppa tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya! Tapi, ngomong – ngomong kau tahu darimana?" oppa masuk dalam mobil dan menatapku. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Aku tak bisa jika harus menangis didepannya.

"Aku lelah dan ingin pulang!" aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela. Dan kudengar oppa menghela nafasnya berat dan menjalankan mobil kerumah.

Aku memasuki rumah dan membanting pintu kamarku. Dengan segera aku menghempaskan diriku diatas ranjang. Terisak dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Oppa benar – benar tak peka dengan perasaanku. Apa selama ini dia tak sadar? Apa semua perlakuan manisku hanya dianggap sebagai rasa saying terhadap dongsaeng saja?

"Babo Oh Sehun!" isakku sebelum semua gelap.

X

Author POV

Pagi itu kediaman keluarga Oh tampak sedikit ramai karena kepulangan putri mereka. Namun sepertinya tidak dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Jae menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang makan. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, membuat appa umma dan oppanya bingung.

"Kau baik – baik saja chagi? Umma perhatikan dari kemarin kau terlihat tidak baik!"

"Gwenchana umma! Aku hanya lelah!" Hyun menyahut dengan lirih dan datar.

"Hei, apa kau masih marah soal kemarin? Ayolah, oppa sudah minta maaf!"

'_Kau fikir maaf saja cukup? Lalu bagaimana dengan luka yang telah kau buat didadaku?'_ perkataan Sehun hanya dijawab dalam hati oleh Hyun. Sehun menatap dongsaengnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kau apakan dongsaengmu, Oh Sehun?" umma Sehun memandangnya dengan tajam.

"I… itu kemarin … sebenarnya aku sudah punya yeojachingu dan aku tidak memberitahu kalian! Tapi kemarin Jae mengetahuinya dan dia marah!" ummanya mendelik pada Sehun dan tanpa mereka sadari rahang Hyun mengeras mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Pantas saja dia marah! Kau benar – benar … lalu, siapa yeoja beruntung itu?" umma bertanya dengan antusias setelah sebelumnya ketus pada Sehun.

"Ah, dia satu kampus dengan Hyunnie! Tapi berbeda jurusan, dia ada di jurusan bahasa."

"Wah, jinjjayo? Kalau begitu mereka bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain! Benar begitu chagi?" nyonya Oh mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyun Jae namun yeoja itu tak ,menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Aigoo, chagi! Oppamu sudah meminta maaf, jadi sekarang berbaikanlah padanya! Dan seharusnya kau senang bisa satu universitas dengan calon eonniemu!" Hyun Jae memandang nyinya Oh dengan tajam sebelum mendorong kasar kursinya dan berjalan keluar dengan wajah datar. Membuat semua yang ada dimeja makan menatapnya bingung.

"Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya!" Sehun bergegas keluar menyusul dongsaengnya.

"Oppa tidak perlu repot – repot menyusulku kemari! Silahkan saja urusi yeoja oppa!" Hyun berkata dengan dingin begitu merasakan Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyunnie? Kau sangat berbeda dengan yang kemarin!"

"Oppa cukup pintar untuk memikirkan alasannya! Jadi sekarang biarkan aku pergi kuliah!" Hyun menghentakkan tangan Sehun kasar dan membuat Sehun berteriak memanggil namanya namun sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Dengan tergesa dia memasuki mobilnya dan melesat menuju kampus.

Hyun melajukan mobilnya dengan keadaan setengah melamun. Untungnya dia bisa sampai di kampusnya dengan selamat. Dia melangkah kekelasnya dengan gontai.

"Ah, kau mahasiswa pindahan dari Shinbuya?" Hyun mengangguk dan menghadap temannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Hyun Jae imnida, bangapseumnida!" semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh. Ucapan sopan namun dengan intonasi dan ekspresi dingin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya hari ini suasana hatimu sedang buruk! Silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong!" Hyun hanya mengangguk dan menempati bangku pojok belakang. Selama kuliah berlangsung, Hyun memikirkan semua yang ia dengar di meja makan pagi ini. Sehun, oppa juga namja yang ia cinta sudah memiliki yeojachingu dan pasti sebentar lagi umma dan appa akan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk segera menikah. Dan itu bencana bagi Hyun. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dan mata kuliahnya sudah selesai. Dia sangat malas pulang awal karena pasti Sehun tak akan membiarkan dia bersikap dingin. Dengan sedikit tergesa Hyun menuju ke ruang informasi.

"Apakah masih ada tempat untuk kelas teknik?" Hyun berkata pada seorang namja yang duduk dibalik meja itu.

"Ya, masih tersisa satu dan kurasa kau bisa masuk!" Hyun tersenyum dan berjalan ke ruang teknik.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan teman baru! Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Annyeong, Oh Hyun Jae imnida! Bangapseumnida!" kali ini raut mukanya sedikit lebih ramah daripada dikelas design tadi. Semua menatap Hyun kagum. Suaranya lembut dan senyuman tipisnya mampu membuat semua yang ada dikelas memandangnya.

"Baiklah, Hyun silahkan duduk disamping Jongin! Jongin, angkat tanganmu!" sorang namja berkulit tan mengangkat tangannya dan Hyun melangkah mendekatinya.

"Mohon bantuannya karena kau masih baru disini!" Hyun tersenyum tipis pada namja bernama Jongin tersebut. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan membantumu! Tapi ngomong – ngomong namamu seperti temanku?!"

"Jinjja? Nuguya?"

"Oh Sehun!" dua kata itu membuat Hyun memudarkan senyuman yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, iya, dia oppaku! Mungkin kau tidak tahu karena aku berada di Jepang selama 2 tahun! Dan, bisakah kau tidak bilang ke oppa jika aku masuk kelas teknik apalagi sekelas denganmu! Aku hanya ingin ambil mata kuliah lain! Aku mulai bosan!" balas Hyun dengan suara lirih.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku! Lagipula apa untungnya buatku mengatakan ini pada namja albino itu! Kurang kerjaan sekali!" Hyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Mungkin namja ini bisa dijadikan teman untuknya.

"Namja albino? Haha, julukan yang bagus!" mereka berdua terkikik bersama hingga dosen dihadapan mereka berdeham keras.

Hyun POV

Kelas teknik berakhir sekitar 10 menit yang lalu tapi aku masih tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kelas ini. Terlalu malas untuk pulang sekarang. Aku sengaja mematikan ponselku karena aku tahu pasti oppa tak akan tinggal diam mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Seharusnya aku sudah berada dirumah sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Kau tidak pulang? Tidak takut dimarahi oppamu? Bukankah dia itu cerewet?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Jongin atau dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan 'Kai'.

"Tidak, aku malas dirumah! Sekalian saja pulang malam dan langsung istirahat! Kau sendiri tidak pulang?" aku menyahut sambil menumpukan kepalaku dimeja.

"Tidak, aku juga sama malasnya pulang!" aku terkekeh dan menatapnya dari meja.

"Seberapa dekat kau dengan oppa?" Kai menoleh.

"Hmm? Maksudmu namja albino itu? Yah lumayan dekat! Saat ini dia tengah menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahmu bukan? Ah tunggu, setahuku Sehun tak memiliki dongsaeng!"

"Nae, aku hanya dongsaeng angkatnya saja!" kulihat Kai kaget.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungnya." Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Sudah biasa Kai! Tidak perlu seperti itu! Dan aku sangat berharap jika sekarang aku bukan saudaranya!" Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kurasa kau sedang bermasalah dengan Sehun! Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita! Tapi jika kau mau aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bercerita!" aku tersenyum. Namja ini sungguh baik. Dan apa aku harus bercerita padanya? Apakah nanti dia akan jijik padaku setelah mendengarnya?

"Aku bisa bercerita padamu, tapi aku meragukanmu kau akan bercerita pada Sehun atau tidak!"

"Hei, aku ini bisa menjaga rahasia! Lagipula kenapa menyebutnya namanya saja? Sepertinya dia sangat membuatmu marah!" aku tersenyum dan menegakkan dudukku menghadapnya.

"Baiklah, kau tahu aku dan Sehun bukan saudara kandung! Salahkan jika aku memiliki rasa sayang lebih dari seorang dongsaeng?" kulihat Kai melotot dan menganga.

"Kau? Aigoo, tak kusangka masalahmu begitu berat! Perasaanmu tidak salah dan tidak ada yang salah karena kita sendiri juga tidak tahu dimana hati kita bertaut! Dan, dia tahu kau menyukainya?" aku menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

"Dia punya yeoja dan aku baru tahu kemarin! Sepertinya ini akan sangat rumit mengetahui bahwa appa dan umma sangat menyayangiku!"

"Kau sudah tahu? Apa dia yang memberitahumu?"

"Ani, aku tahu saat yeojanya mengirim pesan! Aku membukanya!" Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia satu semester dibawah kita, jurusan bahasa! Namanya…"

"Jangan sebutkan namanya! Karena aku bisa saja menghabisinya malam ini!" Kai membelalak dan terkekeh.

"Kau begitu posesif pada oppamu! Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah malam dan tidak baik seorang yeoja masih diluar jam segini! Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bawa mobil! Lagipula apa nanti kata Sehun jika tahu aku diantar pulang olehmu? Bukankah kau sudah janji untuk tidak membiarkannya tahu?" dia terlihat menepuk jidatnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lupa! Baiklah, kajja kita keluar bersama! Aku akan menemanimu sampai parkiran!" aku mengangguk dan mengambil tasku. Berjalan beriringan dengannya dilorong kampusku. Suasana memang sepi mengingat ini sudah hampir jam 8.

"Hati – hati di jalan! Jangan ngebut!" ucapnya lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kau juga Kai! Nanti malam aku akan mengirimu pesan jika aku sudah sampai!" dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan dan masuk kedalam rumah sebelum aku merasakan tanganku dicekal seseorang.

"Darimana saja kau? Ini sudah hampir jam 9 dan kau baru pulang? Aku yakin mata kuliahmu berakhir sekitar 5 jam yang lalu!" Sehun, menatapku dengan pandangannya yang tajam.

"Aku baru saja selesai kuliah! Aku mengambil mata kuliah baru!" dia terlihat tidak yakin dan dengan perlahan kulepas tangannya.

"Aku lelah dan akan istirahat! Mungkin mulai besok aku akan pulang jam segini! Tolong beritahu appa dan umma!" aku berjalan menaiki tangga sebelum…

"Kau sangat berbeda Hyun! Ada apa denganmu? Aku benar – benar tidak bisa mengenalimu!" Sehun membalikkan tubuhku dan memelukku.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau sadar? Seharusnya sedari kemarin!" aku melepasnya dan berjalan kekamarku.

Blam

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya, Oh Sehun!"

Rrrrr rrrrr

From : Kai

Sudah sampai? Apa kau dimarahi?

Aku tersenyum dan mengetikkan balasan padanya. Rasanya bebanku sedikit berkurang karena Kai.

To : Kai

Sudah, jelas saja albino marah! Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau sudah mau tidur?

Aku melempar ponselku dan mandi untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelah. Setelah 10 menit aku keluar dan mendapati 3 pesan dari Kai.

From : Kai

Belum, masih ingin bicara denganmu! Kau sedang apa?

From : Kai

Hei, kau masih disana bukan? Kau baik – baik saja?

From : Kai

Hyuuunn!

Aku terkikik, pasti saat ini dia sedang kesal.

To : Kai

Aku baik – baik saja dan baru saja selesai mandi, mianhae

Baiklah aku akan tidur, jalja!

Aku tersenyum dan meletakkan ponselku dimeja. Aku bergegas mengganti bajuku dengan piyama dan mengambil ponselku lagi.

From : Kai

Baiklah, jaljayo, nice dream

Aku terkikik dan saat itu juga pintu kamarku terbuka. Sehun lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau senyam – senyum sendiri dengan ponselmu?" tanyanya sambil mendekat.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula untuk apa kemari? Tidak kencan dengan LOVE mu?" ucapku datar sambil menekan kata LOVE.

"Hyun, kumohon jangan seperti ini! Oppa tahu kau marah! Maafkan oppa nae! Oppa akan lakukan apapun asal kau memaafkan oppa!" aku menyeringai tipis dan menatap Sehun.

"Apapun?"

"Ya, apapun! Kau tahu aku frustasi kau diamkan seharian ini!"

"Kalau begitu akhiri hubunganmu dengan yeoja itu sekarang! Maka aku tidak akn mendiamkanmu seperti sekarang!" dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Shireo, aku tidak bisa!" aku mendengus dan hatiku kembali perih.

"Kau sudah memilih! Jadi, sekarang tolong tutup pintu kamarku dari luar dan jangan pernah kemari lagi!"

"Hyun, apa…"

"Kau sudah memilih bukan? dan itu jawabanku atas pilihanmu!" aku berbaring memunggunginya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhku. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar pintuku ditutup. Aku memejamkan mata dan setetes airmataku kembali turun. Kenapa sesulit ini? Takdirmu begitu membingungkan.

TBC

I'll say thanks to 'guest' who give the review :) maaf dan terimakasih ya sarannya. saya baru disini jadi mohon untuk review dengan bahasa yang santun. saya menghargai niat baik 'guest', ini saya repost ulang semoga berkenan. sekali lagi saya masih belajar. jadi bila ada yang bertentangan mohon saran dengan bahasa yang baik :) gomawo . yang gak suka gak baca juga gak apa apa. lagian ini memang format cerita yang rencananya mau upload di WP. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Dibaca boleh, ndak dibaca juga ndak papa. Don't Blame me, because making story isn't easy like you seversing your hand. And, thanks for guest who give me information although this language is ... yeah, you know what. Next, Happy Read and Thanks for Your time.**

**Incest Married [Chap.2]**

1. Author : **BabyWolf**

2. Judul : **Incest Married**

3. Kategori: **Hurt, Comfort, Drama, Angst, Romance, a bit Mature**

4. **Cast:**

- Oh Sehun

- Oh (Park) Hyun Jae

- Lee Chan Young

- Kim Kai (Jongin)

- Do Kyungsoo

Summary :

Apa pernikahan ini tidak boleh terjadi? /"Kau gila? Dia oppamu." /"Umma, aku akan menikahinya!" /"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membencimu seumur hidupku!" /Aku bukan anak kandung mereka. Dan salahkah aku mencintai oppa? #ide dan cerita asli dari uchafrida noona, saya cuma remake dan edit sana – sini.

Sehun POV

Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyun? Kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti itu? Bahkan dia hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'mu'. Tanpa ada kata oppa seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa melihatnya seperti ini hatiku sakit. Apalagi seharian ini dia menghindariku. Bahkan menyapa saja tidak. Tapi kenapa tadi dia tersenyum didepan ponselnya? Apa dia punya namja? Aish, tak bisa dibiarkan! Hyun tak boleh dekat dengan namja manapun! Dan juga, apa yang ia katakan tadi? Memutuskan hubunganku dengan Young? Apa dia gila? Apakah semarah itu sampai menyuruhku memutuskan Young? Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan merenung, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hyun berubah.

Author POV

Hyun menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan tergesa. Ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun hari ini. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna masih tak berpihak padanya. Pagi yang seharusnya membuatnya semangat kini serasa menghisap seluruh nyawanya. Mereka semua berkumpul diruang makan dan membicarakan pernikahan.

"Hyunnie, kemarilah! Oppamu sebentar lagi akan menikah!" Hyun hanya diam mematung ditengah tangga. Pikirannya seakan blank dan entah ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia perlahan turun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Waegeurae chagi? Kenapa kau pucat seperti itu?" nyonya Oh menghampiri putrinya dan menariknya duduk dimeja makan.

"Geumanhae!" ucapan lirih itu membuat Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hyun. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana Hyun mengusirnya semalam.

"Mwo?" sahut nyonya Oh tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Hyun.

"Hentikan semua ini umma! Aku tidak suka pernikahan ini terjadi! Dan aku tidak mau ini terjadi!" Sehun kaget mendengar ucapan spontan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Hyun Jae? Kenapa kau tidak menyukai calon kakak iparmu? Dia cantik, baik, dan juga sangat ramah!" tambah nyonya Oh tetap pada pendiriannya. Tak mengerti betapa sakitnya hati putrinya.

"Aku tidak perduli umma! Kalau umma masih meneruskan pernikahan ini, lebih baik… umma melupakanku dan menghapus namaku dari daftar keluarga Oh! Dan jika umma menyayangiku, batalkan pernikahan ini dan suruh oppa untuk memutuskan yeojanya!" semua yang duduk dimeja makan membulatkan matanya kaget. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun yang menatap dongsaengnya dengan penuh penasaran. Apa yang terjadi hingga ia berubah dan sangat berbeda dengan Hyun Jae kesayngannya yang dulu.

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Hyun Jae? Apa alasanmu menentang pernikahan oppamu?"

"Karena aku… aku…tidak akan membiarkan yeoja lain menikahi oppa. Hanya aku!" ucapnya lalu beranjak dari ruang makan itu. Sehun menatap Hyun dengan sendu. Apa yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya sehingga ia bersikap seperti ini dengannya.

Hyun merenung dibawah pohon rindang tibelakang kampusnya. Ia masih terbebani dengan semua yang ia dengar diruang makan tadi. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari keluarga Oh jika oppanya masih bersikeras menikahi yeojanya. Dan dia juga akan melupakan semuanya meski keluarga itu sudah banyak bahakan sangat banyak membantunya. Ia akan mencari oppanya ke Forks dan melanjutakan hidupnya disana. Tanpa Oh Sehun tentunya. Dan itu adalah kemungkinan terbaik yang akan ia lakukan jika pernikahan itu berlangsung. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya? Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja itu. Ya, mati adalah hal terindah daripada melihat orang yang selalu mengisi harimu bersanding dengan orang lain.

"Kebiasaanmu sangat buruk, girl! Kenapa melamun sepagi ini?" suara khas milik Jongin menyadarkan Hyun dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan namja itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kemarin kau dimarahi albino itu sampai mulutnya berbusa?" Hyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Lebih parah dari itu! Appa dan umma memutuskan untuk menikahkan oppa dengan yeoja itu! Dan aku menentangnya pagi ini! Aku akan keluar jika mereka masih keras kepala dengan keputusan mereka!" Jongin kaget mendengar ucapan teman yang baru kemarin ia temui. Yeoja ini begitu percaya diri dan pantang menyerah.

"Lalu apa tanggapan mereka?"

"Entahlah, aku langsung meninggalkan rumah setelah berkata seperti itu! Sepertinya aku akan pindah ke Forks untuk mencari oppa kandungku dan tinggal bersamanya! Itu adalah kemungkinan terbaik yang mungkin akan kulakukan!" Jongin menghela nafas berat dan menatap yeoja disampingnya dengan iba.

"Aku akan membantumu mencarikan apartemen di Gwangju! Kau tidak perlu ke Forks karena aku akan menjagamu sebagai ganti dari mereka! Aku temanmu dan masih ada aku disini!" Hyun tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya yang sangat menyayanginya.

"So, bisakah kita masuk kekelas sekarang dan melupakan sejenak masalah hari ini?" Jongin menarik Hyun kekelas.

Sehun POV

'_Aku tidak suka pernikahan ini terjadi… lebih baik, umma melupakanku dan menghapusku dari daftar keluarga Oh.'_ Suara lirih dan penuh penekanan Hyun masih terngiang dengan jelas. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana ruang kerjaku yang sepi. Aku semakin terlarut dalam pikiranku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kemana perginya Hyunnieku yang sangat ramah dan saying padaku? Kenapa yang ada hanya Hyun yang cuek dan kasar? Aku rindu dirinya yang dulu. Aku ingin Hyunku kembali.

"Selamat sore, sajangnim! Ini berkas laporan bulan lalu." Salah seorang sekertaris menyerahkan map dan juga sebuah surat.

"Surat dari siapa?"

"Dari Channie aggashi, sajangnim!" aku mengangguk dan menyuruhnya keluar. Jika biasanya aku akan langsung senang saat Chan mengirimiku surat, maka saat ini aku merasa sebaiknya ia tidak mengirimiku surat. Pikiranku telah habis untuk memikirkan Hyun. Aku sangat ingin dia yang dulu. Bukan dia yang mengacuhkanku seperti saat ini. Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengenalinya sejak ia mengetahui hubunganku dengan Channie. Aku menoleh pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4.00 pm KST. Aku yakin saat ini Hyunnie sudah selesai dengan mata kuliahnya. Jadi, mungkin tak masalah jika aku menjemputnya. Aku menyambar jas dan juga kunci mobilku dan membiarkan surat dari Channie tertinggal.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai dikampusnya. Aku memarkirkan mobilku dan turun menuju ruang informasi. Dalam perjalanan, handphoneku bordering. Aku sungguh berharap itu adalah panggilan masuk dari Hyunnie. Namun aku kecewa saat ID umma ada dilayar handphoneku.

"Yeoboseo umma! Nae, wae?"

"…."

"Aku sedang dikampusnya! Mungkin dia ada tambahan, makanya belum sampai dirumah!"

"…."

"Iya umma, aku tahu! Aku akan membawa putrimu pulang dengan selamat!" aku memutus sambungan telepon itu dan meneruskan langkahku ke ruang informasi. Suasana memang terlihat sedikit lenggang karena yah, mungkin semua mata kuliah sudah berakhir 15menit yang lalu mengingat saat ini sudah pukul 04.15 pm KST.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" seorang petugas menyapaku dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, nae! Aku mau bertanya apakah mata kuliah design sudah berakhir?"

"Mata kuliah design? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar! Maaf, hari ini mata kuliah design ditiadakan karena dosennya sedang sakit! Dan juga hari ini ada rapat dewan, jadi para mahasiswa sudah dipulangkan sejak pukul 10.00 am KST. Apakah anda mencari seseorang?" aku membatu mendengar penjelasan petugas itu. Kemana lagi perginya anak itu?

"Nae, mahasisiwi bernama Oh Hyun Jae, apa ia sudah meninggalkan universitas?" aku sedikit meremas tanganku. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan anak itu?

"Nae, Oh Hyun Jae sudah keluar kampus sejak pukul 09.15 am KST. Sebelum pembebasan dilakukan!" aku memasang wajah dinginku dan berterima kasih pada petugas itu dan meninggalkan kampus itu. Kemana ia pergi? Bahkan dia sudah pulang sejak jam 9 tadi. Dan sudah lama ia belum juga samapai dirumah.

Aku mengemudikan mobilku sedikit brutal. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama aku sampai dirumah dan mendapati Hyunnie tengah berada dihalaman samping. Dengan tergesa aku turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" dia hanya menoleh dan menatapku sebentar. Lalu kembali sibuk pada ponsel ditelinganya.

"Sudah dulu ya, albinoku marah kalau aku mengacuhkannya! Nanti aku telpon lagi!" ia memutuskan panggilan itu dan menatapku jengah. Oh, ayolah jangan tunjukkan tatapan itu padaku.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Dan aku tahu kalau kau sudah keluar kampus sejak jam 9 pagi!" dia menatapku santai.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu, Sehun-ssi? Apa sekarang pekerjaanmu sudah berganti dari serang CEO menjadi stalkerku?" aku tercekat mendengar ia memanggilku dengan panggilan formal. Aku menatapnya tajam dan ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan pandanganku seperti biasanya.

"Kemana kau seharian ini, Hyun Jae? Umma bingung mencarimu!"

"Apa yang anda maksud dengan bingung itu meninggalkanku ke Beijing 30 menit yang lalu? Aku tahu mereka tengah mempersiapkan pernikahanmu! Jadi, aku juga sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan kulakukan jika pernikahanmu akan berlangsung!" aku merasa sedikit was – was mendengar ia membicarakan persiapan.

"Jangan bertindak sembarangan, Hyun Jae! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertingah macam – macam! Dan bisakah kau memberitahu oppa kemana kau pergi seharian ini?" dia menyeringai dan aku menangkap hal yang tak beres dari seringaian itu.

"Mencarikanmu hadiah! Karena aku tahu aku pasti tidak akan bisa menghentikan umma untuk menikahkanmu! Satu lagi, kau bukan oppaku karena aku tidak memiliki oppa yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menyayangi dongsaengnya!" aku mengepalkan tanganku hingga buku jariku memutih. Dia bilang tidak punya oppa? Lalu aku ia anggap sebagai apa?

"Apa maksud ucapanmu? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti?"

"Simpel saja, aku meminta untuk memutuskan hubunganmu dengan yeoja itu, tapi kau tidak mau. Baiklah sekarang aku memberimu kesempatan. Aku akan memberimu dua pilihan." Aku menatapnya yang berdiri dan menatapku.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Pertama, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau memilih tetap menikah dengan konsekuensi aku terhapus dari daftar keluargamu dan kau menerima hadiah dariku atau kau membatalkan pernikahan itu dan memutuskan hubungan dengan yeoja itu lalu aku akan kembali menjadi dongsaeng kesayanganmu!" aku diam, menatapnya yang tengah menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku tidak bisa memutus…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah ini! Toh dari awal aku bukan siapa – siapa untukmu bukan? Buktinya kau sama sekali tak menyayangiku! Dan selamanya oppaku hanya satu. Pastinya bukan kau, OH SEHUN!" dia pergi meninggalkanku setelah memotong perkataanku dengan penekanan pada namanku. Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku berlari menyusulnya kedalam rumah. Mendapatinya tengah menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Aku ingin gaun itu jadi secepatnya dan jangan lupa dengan semua yang sudah aku pesan!" Hyun memesan gaun? Apa dia akan datang saat pernikahanku sebelum ia pergi?

"Hyun Jae?" aku memanggilnya namun selalu diacuhkannya.

"Halo, bisakah kau mempersiapkan sesuatu yang baru saja kita dapatkan? Kurasa aku akan kesana lebih cepat dari perkiraan!"

"…"

"Ada perubahan rencana! Kau tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang!"

"…"

"Menyakiti diriku? Ayolah, aku terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan itu, okay! Jemput aku ditempat biasa satu jam lagi!" dia menoleh kearahku dan mendengus sebal. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kulihat dia mengemas barang yang kurasa itu adalah miliknya pribadi.

"Kau mau kemana Hyun?"

"Pergi, aku sudah bukan siapa – siapa disini!" aku mencekal tangannya dan menatapnya dalam. Aku menangkap kesedihan dan kekecewaan didalam sorot matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti ini? Kemana kau akan pergi? Kau tidak memiliki siapapun disini!"

"Kau salah, Sehun!" aku membelalak mendengarnya menyebut namaku dengan frontal.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki siapapun disini! Tapi aku memiliki oppa yang masih sayang padaku!" lagi lagi dia membicarakan oppa. Siapa oppanya selain aku?

"Oppamu hanya aku, Oh Hyun Jae!" dia tersenyum meremehkan dan menghempaskan tanganku.

"Itu hanya asumsimu saja, Sehun-ssi! Aku masih memiliki oppa bernama Park Chanyeol dan namaku Park Hyun Jae! Kau cukup menunggu surat permohonan untuk penghapusan namaku dari daftar keluargamu! Dan, silahkan tunggu hadiah dariku!" kalimat terakhirnya terdengar lemah dan sarat kesedihan. Dia menyeret kopernya keluar dari kamar dan saat itu pula mesin fax didepan kamarnya mencetakkan sebuah kiriman. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan. Dan itu seminggu lagi. Aku menatap Hyun yang membeku ditempatnya. Tak lama voice mail dari umma membuatnya menatap kosong kedepan.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana undangannya? Kau suka? Umma harap kau sudah pulang dan melihatnya! Ohya, pastikan Hyunnie makan nae! Umma tidak mau anemianya kambuh lagi! Saranghae chagi, umma sedang memesankan gaun dan juga tuxedo untuk pernikahanmu!"

"Hyunnie, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini!" aku mencoba meraih tangannya dan ia menghempaskannya begitu saja.

"Hyun, biarkan oppa menjelaskannya! Sungguh oppa tidak mengatur semua ini! Hyunnie, jebbal jangan buat oppa cemas! Oppa akan melakukan apapun! Asalakan jangan pergi dari rumah ini! Setidaknya sampai appa dan umma pulang! Setelah itu bicarakan keputusanmu lagi dengannya!" Hyun menoleh padaku dan menatapku dengan kosong.

"Poppoe julkae!" ucapnya lirih membuatku melotot tak percaya. Aku terdiam dan memandangnya yang masih memandangku dengan lemas.

"Aku hanya meminta oppa menciumku dan oppa tidak mau? Baiklah, oppa memang berniat mempermainkanku!" dia menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih. Senang karena ia memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa lagi dan sedih karena saat ini ia tengah menangis didepanku.

"Hyun…"

"Shireo! Nan kkalkae!" ucapnya lirih lalu berbalik dan menarik pelan kopernya. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir rasional. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah cara agar Hyun tidak pergi dari rumah. Entah aku mendapat keberanian dari mana, aku membalik tubuhnya dan melumat kasar bibirnya. Terasa lembut dan manis. Sangat berbeda dengan bibir Channie. Astaga, apa yang kulakukan? Aku melepas tautan bibirku dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang menggila dan juga aliran listrik dalam tubuhku yang masih menyengatku. Hyun menatapku dengan sayu. Mata itu, seolah mengatakan padaku agar aku mengulang hal yang baru saja terjadi barusan. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia hanya diam saja.

"Kajimara, Hyun Jae-yya! Kajima!"

"Saranghae oppa, jeongmal!" aku membeku mendengar bisikan lirih itu. Kumohon jangan, aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Aku sadar aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana aku menyayanginya lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng. Dia menarik diri dari pelukanku dan menatapku dengan lembut. Dia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirku dengan pelan. Shit, aku sudah tak peduli dengan hukum dan juga dosa. Aku membalas dengan melumat bibirnya dan menarik pinggangnya mendekat padaku. Dia melepas pegangan tangannya pada kopernya dan meremas rambut belakangku.

"Nggh~" lenguhan itu terdengar lirih dan semakin membuatku menikmati semua ini. Aku menurunkan tanganku untuk meremas butt kenyalnya dan mengelus pinggangnya sementara bibirku meminta akses untuk masuk lebih dalam. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membuatku langsung menyerangnya. Dengan setengah sadar aku mendorongnya memasuki kamarnya dan menghempaskannya keranjang. Aku menindih tubuhnya dan melepas ciumanku. Memandangnya yang tersenggal dan memejamkan matanya. Damn, lagi – lagi dia menunjukkan expresi yang membuatku semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum mengakhiri semua ini.

"Aku sudah menciummu, jadi kau harus tinggal setidaknya sampai appa dan umma pulang!" dia menatapku sambil terengah. Aku menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan keluar. Mengambil kopernya dan memasukkan kopernya kedalam kamar Hyunnie. Aku menutup pintunya dan berjalan kekamarku. Menguncinya dari dalam dan menghempaskan tubuhku keranjang. Kenapa aku harus merasakan kembali perasaan ini? Sadarkah jika aku sudah berusaha menghilangkannya selama ia di Shinbuya? Aku sangat bingung dengan semua masalah runyam ini. Handphoneku bergetar, pesan masuk dari Channie. Dia mengajakku pregi malam ini. Haruskah aku keluar? Meninggalkan Hyunnie sendirian dirumah? Aku membalas pesannya bahwa hari ini aku tidak bisa keluar. Aku yakin dia tidak tahu tentang pernikahanku dengannya seminggu lagi. Aku memutuskan unutk membersihkan diriku setelah mengirim pesan balasan untuk Channie.

Author POV

Sehun tampak sudah selesai dengan acara membersihkan dirinya. Dia perlahan keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang makan. Disana ada Hyun yang tengah sibuk dengan pesannya. Ada dua piring spaghetti yang masih mengepulkan asap didepannya.

"Kau tidak makan? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku untuk makan?" ucap Sehun lalu duduk didepan dongsaengnya.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti jijik denganku! Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu!" Hyun langsung melangkah menaiki tangga ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Tak memberikan kesempatan Sehun untuk membalas perkataannya. Sehun menghela nafas pasrah dengan kejadian ini. Bahkan makanan itu sama sekali belum disentuh dongsaengnya. Apakah perkataannya keterlaluan? Begitulah yang ada didalam pikirannya.

Pagi berlalu dan Sehun tak menemukan dongsaengnya dirumah. Hanya ada sebuah kotak bekal dan memo diatasnya.

'_Aku tidak mau menemuimu karena aku tahu kau membenciku! Jika tidak mau tidak usah dimakan, buang saja ketempat sampah aku tidak akan marah. Aku pulang sangat larut, jangan menunggu dan mencari!'_ Sehun menghela nafas berat dan membawa kotak bekal itu.

Suasana kelas teknik hari ini sangat ramai karena dosen pengajar mereka berhalangan hadir. Jadilah sekarang kelas ini sangat ramai. Jongin terlihat serius dengan yeoja didepannya. Pasalnya yeoja itu hanya diam saja dengan wajah pucat.

"Katakan padaku kau makan dengan lahap semalam!" Hyun hanya menoleh sekilas pada Jongin dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Membuat namja itu kesal padanya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan! Jadi aku tidak makan." Jongin mendelik tajam pada yeoja didepannya itu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tangan Hyun dan leuar kelas. Jongin berhenti ketika mereka tiba di kantin.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memesankannya dan aku yang akan membayar! Jangan menolak karena jika kau menolak maka aku akan memberitahu albino itu tentang rumah yang baru saja kau dapatkan!" Hyun mendengus tak suka dan mengambil buku menu dengan ketus.

"Satu chicken rollade dan segelas teh hangat!" Jongin berdiri menuju ke tempat pemesanan dan duduk kembali didepan Hyun.

"Kau serius dengan obat yang baru saja kau pesan pada Kyungsoo? Jangan macam – macam, Hyun! Kau tau bukan jika kau kebanyakan meminum obat itu? Kau bisa koma?" Jongin berujar dengan khawatir sementara yeoja didepannya sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Park Hyun Jae, tak biskah kau melihatku ketika aku bicara denganmu?" Jongin membentak yeoja itu dengan nama aslinya saat yeoja itu sama sekali tak mnghiraukannya!

"Hhh, nan arraseo Kai! Nan arraseo!" Hyun menatap Kai dengan malas. Tak lama pesanan yeoja itu datang dan Kai menyuruh yeoja itu untuk segera menghabiskan makanannya.

Night at Oh house

"kau sudah makan? Oppa belikan chicken steak, ada dimeja makan!" Sehun berucap datar pada Hyun saat yeoja itu baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Gamsahamnida, tapi saya barusaja makan dengan chingu!" Hyun membalas dengan nada sama datarnya, oh jangan lupakan bahasa formal yang ia gunakan pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat geram dan akan memaki dongsaengnya jika saja Hyun tak masuk dengan cepat ke kamarnya dengan bantingan keras pada pintunya. Sehun menghela nafas berat dan kembali menekuni laptop didepannya. Tak lama pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Sehun berdiri dan membuka pintu itu. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat yeoja yang mengakibatkan hubungannya dengan Hyun memburuk. Kekasihnya sendiri, Lee Chan Young.

"Oppa, bogoshippoga! Orenmaniya!" ucap yeoja yang akrab dengan Channie itu manj sambil memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Keduanya sama sekali tak menyadari Hyun yang berdiri dipertengahan tangga dengan aura gelap. Tadinya ia berencana turun, namun mendengar suara menjijikkan yeoja itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia masuk lagi kekamar dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Ia sangat berharap semua ini segera berakhir.

Two days later

Tuan dan nyonya Oh telah pulang dari acara mereka di Beijing. Mereka terkejut dengan perubahan drastic putrid mereka. Hingga saat ini mereka semua berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Dan kau Hyunnie, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Umma sama sekali tak kenal dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini!" yeoja paruh baya itu menatap tajam putrinya.

"Semua jawaban ada pada Sehun-ssi! Jika umma masih melanjutkan pernikahan ini, mungkin aku harus mengganti nama panggilan terhadap umma!" yeoja itu menatap putrinya sambil menggeleng.

"Oh Hyun Jae, appa tak pernah engajarimu bersikap seperti itu pada ummamu dan oppamu!"

"Jwesonghamnida sajangnim, kurasa aku memang harus melakukan ini semua!" ucapan formal itu kini tertuju pada kepala keluarga Oh.

"Hyunnie, oppa salah apa padamu? Jebbal, kembalilah pada Hyunnieku yang dulu!" Sehun kini membujuk Hyun dengan tatapan lembut.

"Batalkan pernikahan ini!"

TBC

#sujud syukur

syukurlah bisa selesai chap 2. mian untuk typo dan pelanggaran (?) yang saya lakukan tanpa saya tahu. maklum saya baru pertama di FFN. itu aja belajar sendiri. mohon review dan saran dengan bahasa sopan. aku nggak keberatan, tapi kasihan kamunya kalo sampe dicap gak baik sama orang lain.


End file.
